Movie Night
by Kaslo
Summary: Ayame and Hatori go to the movies! AyaxTori, slight YukixKyo, some OOC-ness?


_Ayame: Kaslo-san does not own Fruits Basket! She does own a cat though!_

_Kaslo: Muahaha. I love cats. (Yay Kyonkichi!) Anyway, this fic is shounen ai (boyxboy) so don't like, don't read. Rated T for kissing and mild cursing_

_

* * *

_

**AyamexHatori- Movie Night**

"Tori-san! Lets see this one!" Ayame exclaimed, dragging Hatori over to a poster that was on the theatre wall. _Twilight_ read the poster, with a picture of a guy with gold eyes and funny hair on it.

"Shigure saw it already. And if he liked it, I won't," replied Hatori.

"Oooh, what about this one?" Ayame skipped from poster to poster, while Hatori just rolled his eyes. Hatori and Ayame had been officially dating for just over three months. And though Hatori loved the snake very much, his patience was wearing thin.

"For gods sakes, Ayame, just pick a damn movie!" Hatori yelled in frustration. They'd been at the theatre for over half an hour now, trying to decide on a movie. Their original plan was to see a horror, but Ayame chickened at the last moment. Which brings us back to-

"Tooooriiii-saaaan! Lets go! Here's your ticket," Ayame handed a ticket to the dragon. Apparently while the dragon was lost in thought/zoned out, Ayame (finally) decided on a movie.

"What movie did you pick?" Asked Hatori as he wrapped an arm around Ayame's slender waist.

"Oh, some new one called _Shounen Eye_. I thought it was fitting. For us, I mean!" Ayame beamed at Hatori, who silently groaned inwards. The dragon would never understand Ayame and Shigure's taste in romance shows. But regardless, the two made their way into the theatre. They chose a seat in the back row, partially out of view, in case Ayame got any ideas. Ayame was so self-confident, while Hatori was so self-conscious. Inevitably, this was not a good combination to have in public.

"It's starting!" Ayame gasped as the lights dimmed. Within 60 seconds of the movie starting, the snake was all but on Hatori's lap, but the dragon didn't mind.

About five minutes into the film, two people ran up the aisle and into the back row where Hatori and Ayame were. One person accidentally stepped on Hatori's foot while getting to their seat, but he held back his exclamation of pain (because _squeal_ would have been too girly). Other than that, Hatori actually enjoyed the movie. Ayame cried twice, once when the hero finally admitted his love, and once when the hero's lover died. Needless to say, most of those tear were cried into the dragon's shirt, making Ayame feel better, but Hatori more than a little damp.

But right before the lights in the theatre came up, Ayame suddenly decided to give Hatori a kiss on the cheek.

"I see you're still P.D.A.-phobic,(A/N: PDA= Public Display of Affection)" giggled the snake, when Hatori self-consciously pulled away. "Look at that young couple, they're not afraid!" Ayame pointed to two teenagers making out a few seats down. In the dark, they kind of looked like…

"Yuki! Kyo! What-?" Hatori blinked in surprise when the lights came back on, revealing the rat and cat joined at the lips. Yuki and Kyo immediately shoved against each other at the sound of their names.

"What the-? Ayame-nii? Hatori-san?" Yukie exclaimed, turning bright red.

"What are you two doing here?" Kyo demanded, cheeks also flaming.

"My goodness, Kyonkichi! I had no idea you were so open about your relationship!" Ayame said completely ignoring Kyo's questions. "I didn't even know you and Yuki had a thing for each other!"

"We've been dating for a year n-OW!" Kyo was cut off by Yuki shoving him in the ribs. As soon as the cat realized what he had said, he clamped a hand over his mouth.

"Baka Neko," muttered Yuki, trying to avoid Ayame's overly keen gaze. But he took Kyo by the hand, which earned a loud laugh from his brother.

"You've got no right to tease them," scolded Hatori, taking Ayame's hand. By then, all the other people had left the theatre, so Ayame took it upon himself to properly kiss an unsuspecting Hatori full on the mouth.

"Ayame! Don't do that in public!" gasped Hatori when he finally pulled away.

"But Tori-san! Even Yuki and Kyonkichi have left!"

"Then why don't we leave as well?"

Hatori faintly wondered when the two younger boys had left. Walking hand in hand, they finally left the theatre.

Suddenly, Hatori saw a quick flash of orange and lavender-grey. He also saw what they were carrying.

"Ayame! Watch-" but Hatori's warning was too late. Yuki and Kyo both had a bucket of popcorn, which they had quickly bought when Ayame and Hatori were… distracted. And now, that popcorn was promptly dumped onto Ayame's head. Yuki and Kyo burst out laughing and ran away saying something about 'payback' and 'best prank ever', leaving poor Ayame confused and popcorn covered.

"Why did Yuki and Kyonkichi…?" The snake tried to form a coherent question.

"Well, look at it this way, Aaya-kun," Hatori sighed. "This is the first time you've made your younger brother laugh this much."

* * *

_Aaahh! Suckish ending! Oh well. Reviews/constructive criticism/flames/whatever else is appreciated!_


End file.
